


Can I See Some ID?

by JuliassicPark



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Birthday, Humor, M/M, POV Outsider, also a bit of Steve standing up to bullies, happy birthday bucky barnes, he's 100 but the waitress doesn't believe so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 13:24:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10219298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliassicPark/pseuds/JuliassicPark
Summary: “I can’t accept this, I need real proof of your birthday.”“Well, doesn’t it say that March 10th is my birthday?”“Yes, it does, but it’s fake. It says 1917.” At this point, Katie was almost beginning to get annoyed at how far they were willing to take this joke. Almost.“What? I can’t be 100?”“I’m sorry, sir, but no. If you’re 100, then I’m 87,” she told him sarcastically.“I’m actually 98!” Steve piped up.The two erupted into laughter, and Katie huffed and went to leave the table.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thought of this as I was walking to dinner, and what planned on being a quick drabble about one joke turned into this. 
> 
> Happy 100th Bucky!

Katie Bloom sighed. She was stuck waitressing on this Friday night, when her friends were all out without her. It wasn’t like she had asked for the night off, but getting stuck with the Friday night shift a third straight week in a row wasn’t ideal. La Dolce, the slightly-upscale, slightly-foodie, Italian restaurant she worked at was fine. Her manager was nice enough, and the pay and tips were helping her have spending money during school. But giving up another Friday night? She just hoped the tips would be worth it.

 

She straightened her white button-up, and proceeded out of the kitchen area. Stella, the hostess, waved her over, a sign that a table was ready for her.

“Table 23, in the back.”

“Got it.”

 

She walked back to the back of the restaurant, where it was a bit more difficult to see. La Dolce tried to make itself seem fancy with mood lighting, lit candles on the tables, but also offset that with wooden walls and not a completely overpriced menu. It wasn’t a chain of any kind, and those who lived around the area in Brooklyn regarded it highly.

 

She spotted a couple holding hands at the table; a chiseled, muscular man with chestnut hair down to his chin was on one side. His partner, judging by the hand holding and smitten expression, was just as big as him with spiked up blonde hair. They were both drop dead gorgeous and wearing shirts that looked to be straining against their chests. Katie cleared her mind of that thought, getting straight to business.

“Good evening, my name is Katie and I’ll be taking care of you tonight. Can I interest you in anything to drink tonight?”

The blonde perused the wine list, reading carefully when the brunette asked,

“What do you recommend?”

That wasn’t an uncommon question, and she jumped right into the spiel.

“I recommend the Pinot Grigio.” Never mind the fact that Katie was actually 20 and hadn’t tasted a lick of wine from the restaurant, people seemed to buy it.

“That sounds lovely,” the blonde decided. “We’ll take a bottle.”

“Sure about that, Steve?”

“I trust her.”

Katie jotted down the order, and headed back to the wine cellar grab the bottle. On the way, Stella told her that three men had just arrived at table 21, and she would also be handling them.

 

After delivering the wine to the couple, she went a few tables over to 21, beginning her spiel again.

“Good evening, my name is Katie and I’ll be taking care of you tonight.”

“Gee, I sure do hope you take care of me, sweetie.”

Great, another asshole. Asshole customers were standard in her work, and this 30-something greasetrap and his two buddies looked to be just the type. Ignoring the comment with an unsubtle eyeroll, she continued.

“Can I interest you in anything to drink tonight?” she asked, slightly tenser and making an obvious effort to avoid eye contact.

“Round of beers for the table, Heineken.” She marked down the order, and quickly turned around to get out of there and start walking towards the bar. On the way, someone grabbed her arm and she instinctively turned around in a snarl. If it was one of those jerks already, she’d-

It was the blonde man. Steve, the other had called him. He had a concerned yet irritated look on his face, blue eyes glaring in the direction of the table.

“You shouldn’t let them talk to you like that.”

Wow, a customer actually caring, that was new. “I appreciate your concern, but I’ll be fine.” Steve understood and nodded. “Just be careful, okay?”

“Yes, I will. While I’m here, though, do you two want to order any appetizers?” She flipped open the notebook, pen ready for any orders.

“What do you think, Bucky? It’s your day.” Another birthday. La Dolce was a common place for birthday celebrations, as the owners boasted a free dessert if given proof of a birthday on that day. And at a place called “The Sweet”, the desserts were some of the best in Brooklyn.

“Oh, is it your birthday?” she asked the brunette, Bucky.

“As a matter of fact, it is, ma’am.”

“And how old are you turning?”

The two men shared a look that Katie couldn’t read before Bucky decided to answer.

“100,” he responded confidently.

Quite the comedian, Bucky thought he was. Katie chuckled to herself. She decided to have a bit of fun with these customers, since they seemed so kind.

“Oh?” she raised an eyebrow. “And how do you keep yourself looking so young?”

Bucky and Steve seemed to like her response, with Bucky pondering to himself for an answer.

“You see,” he began. “The secret is actually this,”  he paused for a moment. “...Russian product. It’s called Kryov, works miracles.”

It was at this moment that Steve couldn’t contain his laughter anymore. He covered his chuckles with his hand, clearly encouraging his boyfriend to continue.

“I’ll have to check it out. And how do you spell that?” Katie continued, looking to Bucky questioningly.

“I wouldn’t try. It’s… discontinued.”

“Well, that’s a damn shame.”

“Nah, not really.”

“Well, we do offer a free dessert with proof of your birthday. Do you have an ID with your birthdate?”

Bucky looked unsure, shooting Steve a confusing look. Steve shrugged, and Bucky reached down into his pocket to pull out his wallet. He reached in and held out a card.

Katie took it to check it out. Standard, State of New York ID. Picture looked like him, the name read James Buchanan Barnes, it all seemed to be in order.

Except, under birthday, it read 03/10/1917.

There was just no way that was true. This guy was really pushing this 100 joke if he had a fake ID ready to hand her.

“Nice joke. But this says you were born in 1917.”

“I told you, I’m turning 100,” Bucky responded confidently.

“I can’t accept this, I need real proof of your birthday.”

“Well, doesn’t it say that March 10th is my birthday?”

“Yes, it does, but it’s fake. _It says 1917_.” At this point, Katie was almost beginning to get annoyed at how far they were willing to take this joke. Almost.

“What? I can’t be 100?”

“I’m sorry, sir, but no. If you’re 100, then I’m 87,” she told him sarcastically.

“I’m actually 98!” Steve piped up.

The two erupted into laughter, and Katie huffed and went to leave the table.

“Wait! Just... we would like some appetizers.”

 

Katie got their orders, brought the beers to the table of assholes, and began handling another family at another table. The restaurant was becoming fairly busy, but not overwhelming. When she caught a break, she talked with Stella.

“Can you believe this guy? I mean, at first I thought he was joking. I was like _‘well here’s a funny dude,_ ’ so I played along. But then he handed me an ID that said he was turning 100 today? And his boyfriend just went along with the whole thing? I don’t get it! Why even get a fake if it says you’re 100?”

“That’s crazy,” Stella laughed. “But what are you going to do? Give them the dessert?”

“Honestly? They’ve provided me so much entertainment I’m willing to let it slide. Which reminds me, I should go get their entree orders.”

Steve and Bucky seemed to be enjoying their wine and appetizers when Katie walked up. She wasn’t really annoyed with them, since they were definitely good-hearted. Which was more than could be said about the jerks at table 21. The comments had continued, furthered by ingestion of alcohol and obnoxious jokes. Steve and Bucky, however, were gentlemen.

“Are we ready to order?” she began. “And before you ask, I’ve decided you can get the free dessert. Your joke was pretty impressive, so I’ll let it go.”

“Thanks, we appreciate it,” Steve replied, not wanting to go into it further. “And yes, I think we are good to order. Bucky?”

Katie got her pen ready to mark down the orders.

“I’ll have the seared scallops and filet mignon.”

“You want...two dinners?”

Bucky nodded eagerly. Well, it wasn’t the craziest thing in the world.

“And you?” She gestured to Steve.

“House lasagna, eggplant parmesan, and I’ll have a filet mignon as well.”

“That’s three entrees,” she said bluntly. Katie didn’t really know how to handle the situation other than stating that fact.

Steve smiled bashfully. “I have a fast metabolism.”

She shrugged in a _sure, why not_ fashion and marked down the orders, getting their sides and steak preferences. The next chance she got, she told Stella about what had happened.

“These two really are something. Between the two of them, they ordered 5 entrees. 5!”

“Maybe they’re bodybuilders, or something? Have to calorie-load?”

“I don’t know. If they pay for it all, I don’t really mind.”

 

Surprisingly, the two actually managed to consume most of their meal despite the amount of food. Bucky had requested a piece of vanilla chiffon cake for his dessert, which Katie grabbed from the bakery section. For fun, she grabbed one of the birthday candles they usually reserved for kids’ birthdays and stuck it in the center of the slice. Grabbing a nearby candle, she lit it and brought the dessert to the table.

“Sorry, I thought fitting 100 of these onto one slice would be a bit excessive.”

“I appreciate the one, I do,” Bucky laughed. Steve snapped a picture of Bucky smiling with the cake on his phone, then handed it to her.

“Can you get one of both of us?”

“Sure.” She snapped the photo, Steve and Bucky smiling with the cake between them and Bucky’s arm around Steve.

“I hope you’ve had a nice birthday,” she said, handing the phone back.

“I have, thank you.”

 

Katie went to handle the asshole table, who were thankfully getting ready to leave. Without Steve and Bucky providing jokes and entertainment, she wasn’t sure how she would’ve survived them. Looking back, she saw Bucky smear vanilla frosting on Steve’s nose, and smiled at how in love the two looked. Judging from what she’d seen, they must’ve been together a while.

Finally, she grabbed the checks from the jerk table, ready to take them to be processed, when one of them called to her.

“Don’t leave yet!”

“Yes?” she sighed.

“Can I get your number, honey?” The gross man asked.

“No,” she said flatly. Forget _“the customer is always right”_ these guys were creeps and Katie just wanted them to leave.

“Don’t be like that, I gave a nice tip!” The man pouted, leaning in towards her.

“I said no.” She instinctively leaned away, backing up from him.

“Fine, be that way. Bitch.”

Before Katie could even react, a loud crack echoed in the restaurant. Table 21 had been effectively split in half, wood splintered in every direction. Katie looked over to see Steve with his fist clenched above the split table.

“She said no, now leave. Or the table won’t be the only thing broken.” Steve glared at the men, who all quickly retreated towards the exit.

“And if I see any of you again talk to her, you won’t see anything ever again,” Bucky added from behind him.

By now, most other patrons have watched on and Katie was just standing there dumbfounded.

“I… thank you,” was all she managed to say.

“I don’t like bullies,” Steve told her.

“The table. How did you do that?” Steve and Bucky glanced at each other, then pulled her aside, away from the other patrons.

“Katie, I really am 98 years old,” Steve started.

“Oh god, this again? I get it’s a joke but like really-”

“I’m not lying. Katie, my name is Steve Rogers.”

“Steve Rogers? That’s the name of-”

Captain America.

Katie had been serving Captain America.

Suddenly, everything made a whole lot more sense.

“Holy shit. I had no idea I’m so sorry and-”

“Katie please there is nothing for you to apologize for. Just, keep it down, we don’t want everyone in here to know.”

She lowered her voice. “Bucky Barnes… you really are 100, aren’t you?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Oh, and sorry about the table, we’ll add that to your tip,” Steve added.

“Oh, thank you.” Katie still didn’t really know how to process the fact that she was talking with WWII heroes.

“We’d love to stay, but we have other birthday obligations,” Bucky said with a smirk.

“Bucky!” Steve pushed him on the shoulder, blush taking over.

“Seriously, guys, thank you. I mean it.” She was babbling like a fangirl, unsure of what to say.

Before the two left, Steve handed her a card with a number on it.

“If you’re ever in trouble, don’t hesitate to call.”

And that is the story of how Katie Bloom got Captain America’s phone number.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
